


High-Risk

by whatsurnameman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, Sad, Surgery, kind of fluffy tho at parts, sorry for the heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsurnameman/pseuds/whatsurnameman
Summary: Crutchie has to go through another high risk surgery and he can't bear to tell Jack





	

The first time Crutchie under-went the life-risking surgery himself and Jack were only friends. There was a good chance of it not working, and an even bigger chance of it killing Crutchie. However, Crutchie agreed the surgery anyway. Luckily, he had made it out. The doctors had thought it worked.

This time Jack and Crutchie were dating. This -of course- only makes things harder. Not that the last time hadn't been hard. The two were pining over each other, even then! This time was different though, the two knew what they'd be missing if the surgery didn't go as planned.

Jack would never get to admire Crutchie before he awoke. He'd never get another chance to attempt counting all of Crutchie's freckles, he'd never be able to hold hands, kiss, cuddle, or make love with him ever again. Now that Jack knew what all these things felt like, he didn't want to take the chance of it, and Crutchie, being taken away from him.

This time was different though. Crutchie didn't have much of a say in the surgery, unlike last time. When the doctors performed the previous surgery they screwed up, and they hadn't been able to detect it until now. So now, there's as big of a risk without the surgery as there is with. 

When Crutchie heard the news he tried his best to stay calm. He was perfectly fine the last time, who's to say he won't be this time? He hated to admit it, but the hardest part of this would be telling Jack. You see, Crutchie would never admit it but he's a very selfless person. He would put his friends before himself every time. Jack couldn't understand how Crutchie was this way. In his opinion, Crutchie had every reason to be the most selfish person out there. But then again, that's one of the many things Jack loved about him. 

That night when Crutchie came home he tried to prolong not telling Jack for as long as he could. He was just in such a good mood and Crutchie really didn't want to ruin it. 

Jack and Crutchie were cuddling on the couch when he decided to break the news. Crutchie turned around on Jack's lap (being extra cautious of his leg) to face him. Jack pulled his eyes from the TV to look at him.

"What's up babe? Everything okay?"

Crutchie swallowed thickly, running his fingers through Jack's dark hair. He kissed him lightly before pulling away. 

"I love you."

Jack grinned deviously, peppering Crutchie's jaw with kisses. 

"Really? All this time I though you were with me because of my striking good looks, or was it my remarkable fortune? Perhaps my massive d-"

"Jack!" Crutchie shouted exhaustively. Jack's features immediately softened. He pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest.

"Jack-I-I have to get surgery again, there's a large chance I won't-" Crutchie paused here to take a deep breath, "-won't make it." 

Jack began running his hands up and down Crutchie's back in a comforting manner. Crutchie wasn't entirely sure if it was meant to be comforting him or Jack though. 

"Why do you have to get it again? I though they fixed the problem the first time?" 

Crutchie's heart couldn't help but break at how broken Jack sounded. 

"The doctors, they messed something up the first time. They're saying it's essential I get a second one. They're also saying the risk is just as high -if not, higher- than last time."

That night Crutchie's heart broke even more when he heard Jack trying to muffle his sobs in the bathroom.


End file.
